It is common practice in the machinery art to attach pulleys and similar parts to circular drive shafts by means of commercially available tapered bushings that are split through one side of the flange and taper. The pulley includes a bore having a matching taper so that the tapered shank of the bushing may be forced into the tapered bore of the pulley, by means of screws, causing the bushing to clamp onto the circular shaft, thereby securing the bushing and pulley assembly to the shaft for rotation therewith. There is usually a keyway and mating key to positively couple the bushing to the shaft. While this arrangement provides a one piece clamp that works well with shafts having circular cross sections, it is difficult to apply to shafts having non-circular cross sections. Take, for example, a shaft having a three lobe polygon cross section. In order to utilize the conventional tapered bushing, the entire bushing would have to be split into three segments, one segment for each of the three lobes of the shaft. While this might be functional, it would be difficult to position and assemble the three separate segments thereby increasing the cost to manufacture the machine. Additionally, with the three separate segments, there is an increased chance that one or more of the segments would be forced into the bore of the pulley too far causing the parts to not be concentric and perhaps causing unbalanced stresses. This problem is magnified with shafts having more complex cross sections requiring more than three segments. What is needed is a one piece shaft clamp that may be utilized with shafts of both circular and non-circular cross section.